It is becoming more and more important to operators of workplaces, particularly in the office field, to pay attention to the ergonomic use of the workplaces. Most users are of course aware in general that they should be attentive to an ergonomic furnishing of the workplace and to an appropriate position and posture of the user, but this is seldom consistently applied in practice. For example, this may be due to the fact that the users themselves pay too little attention to ergonomic working conditions. Moreover, users of workplace systems often lack precise information about how such ergonomic working conditions can be created.
In addition, a great number of adjustment possibilities are provided in modern office furniture. For example, desks are available for which a height adjustment of the desk by means of the desk frame is possible, manually or using motors. Such motors are often driven by a corresponding controller, which usually has operating elements accessible to a user. In other cases, an adjustable desk is designed such that the desktop is adjustable not only in height, but also with respect to its angle. Ergonomic needs of a user can be satisfied with these adjustment possibilities.
Due to the complexity however, many users are not capable of using the multiple adjustment possibilities ergonomically correctly.